


Overtime

by YellowPencils



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Richard and Camille stay late in the office.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwayne and Fidel had left hours ago, but Camille had insisted on staying to help Richard finish the paperwork from the murder case they had just solved.

Not that she had been a great deal of help, Richard couldn't help thinking, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She had written a couple of reports in the time it took him to get through a whole pile, although he did have to admit that many of them just needed signing before being filed away.

Camille had seemed even more displeased with him than usual all day, although he couldn't imagine what he had done this time.

He had seen her staring at him, sometimes thoughtfully, sometimes with a scowl, sometimes a strange almost-wistful look. But every time he turned to look directly at her she would look elsewhere, at her computer, her paperwork or jump up to get a glass of water, studiously ignoring him.

He signed the last report with a flourish, then stood up to put the file in the cabinet, feeling Camille's eyes following him as he moved around the room.

He snapped.

"Okay, what is it?!" he demanded, slamming the drawer shut so hard the entire cabinet shook.

"What do you mean?!" she snapped back.

"You've been giving me dirty looks all day! Please, just tell me what I have done _this_ time so I can apologise and we can get back to normal!"

"You flatter yourself, Richard! Not everything is about you! Maybe I just don't feel like talking to you today!"

"For goodness sake, Camille! I must have done something! I can feel your eyes on me! I can _feel_ your annoyance"

"Don't be silly! That's impossible!" Camille took a step closer to him.

"Oh! Impossible, is it?! Yet everyone here has no problem believing in voodoo and the magical healing power of chicken _bloody_ soup!" Richard straightened up and met Camille's eyes in a failed attempt at confidence.

"Don't you dare start on my mother's chicken soup! She took great care of you when you were ill and alone, and how did you repay her? By insulting her cooking!" she took another step closer to him.

"I was ill! _Delirious!_ We're in the Carribean! Who on earth eats _soup_ in the _Carribean?!"_ Richard throws his hands up in exasperation.

"I thought you would approve! Considering how obsessed you are with your precious cups of tea!" she placed her hands very firmly on her hips, taking another step closer.

"I'm an Englishman! We drink tea! So sue me!" he took a nervous step backwards.

"Don't tempt me!" Camille practically growled, moving forward until she was only a few inches away from him.

"Oh, yes? For what, exactly? I'd love to see how that would work! Sue me for the dreadful crime of being an Englishman who likes tea! I've never heard something so ridiculous in all my life!"

"Are you calling me ridiculous?"

"Well, yes! Quite frankly, I am!"

Camille leaned closer to Richard, raised a hand and began to poke him in the shoulder, one poke for every word.

"How. Dare. You. You. Are. The. Most. Annoying. Most. Insufferable. Man. I. Have. Ever. Met. The. Most. Rude. Arrogant. Inconsiderate..."

Richard let out a small yelp as he was pushed backwards into his desk with the force of Camille's finger.

 _"Ouch!_ Will you _please_ stop poking me, Detective Sergeant! That is a direct order!"

Camille started to laugh without much amusement, but stopped almost immediately as Richard took the offending hand in his and pointed it away from his now-tender shoulder.

"Get off me!" Camille said indignantly.

"So it's okay for you to physically assault me, but I can't restrain you?! Honestly, Camille! You are so...so..."

He was silenced by a pair of soft lips landing on his.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost as soon as it had started, it was over.

Richard pulled back, not quite sure if he was still conscious. As it was, he had to remind himself to breathe.

They stepped back from each other.

"Wha...what was that?" he managed, barely audible.

"I kissed you..." she replied uncertainly, almost as if she had explain it to herself.

There was silence as the two stood perfectly still, their eyes locked.

After several very long seconds, Richard took a tentative step forward.

When he received no objection, he took another.

Yet another brought him so close to her that his breath blew loose strands of hair off her face.

Camille remained where she was, closing her eyes as Richard lifted his hand and cupped her cheek gently. His mouth opened and closed a few times as his brain tried to catch up with what was happening.

Camille waited patiently, lips turned up in an understanding smile.

Finally recognising the fact that he would not be rejected, Richard leant down to place his lips on hers, his arms encircling her as he pushed her backwards, until she was leaning against his desk, her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him even closer to her.

Richard ran his hands over Camille's back, a thumb getting caught in the hem and pulling the back of her red vest top up. As he felt the soft skin of her back, contrasting with the scratchy lace of her bra, he moaned, the sound swallowed by their kiss.

Camille smiled, drawing him in tighter still, their tongues firmly entwined, neither wanting to pause to gather their breath.

Richard pushed Camille down onto the desk.

"Wait!" she managed to tear herself away from his lips, as she landed on a pile of paperwork.

"I don't know if I can," he growled, making her giggle.

She disentagled one arm from Richard and used it to push the pile onto the floor, along with a variety of other items that were preventing her from lying down properly on the desk.

"Camille!" he pulled away from her quickly, causing her to land lightly on the desk, with a low thud, "Those are important documents! You can't just throw them on the floor like that! What would the Commissioner say?!"

"Um, Richard?" Camille gestured at her position on his desk, "Believe me, if the Commissioner happened to walk in right now, I can guarantee he'd be much more concerned about other things..."

"Oh," his cheeks reddened, "Yes. I see what you mean."

He remained where he was, lost in thought as he contemplated their current predicament.

Camille cleared her throat loudly.

"Richard? Weren't we in the middle of something?" she demanded.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, then Richard smiled, looking a little embarrassed as he returned his focus to Camille.

"Right. Yes. Of course. Um...we should...okay then..." he nodded decisively.

Camille raised herself enough to pull him down on top of her, giggling as she pulled at his tie, clawing the knot open just enough to pull it over his head, reluctant to release each other's lips long enough to remove it.

With the tie removed, Camille unfastened the buttons on his shirt and moaned as she ran her fingers over his chest. Richard responded by pulling one of the thin straps on her top down over her shoulder, allowing him to also pull the front down just enough to expose one bra-covered breast.

As he trailed a row of kisses down her neck, Camille tried her best to undo his belt, but had to give up as she became distracted by Richard's mouth moving closer and closer to her breast.

With one hand, he pushed the black lace down and took the newly-exposed nipple in his mouth.

 _"Richard!"_ she gasped as his tongue moved over her hardened nipple skillfully, _"Yes!"_

Richard smiled as he continued, while his hand pushed underneath the hem of her top, running it gently over her flat stomach, before descending lower, over her skirt so he could push it up her legs.

As his hand reached her thigh, she began to squirm against him.

 _"Mo...more!"_ she managed, one hand entwined in his hair, holding him close to her, "Yo...ur...tr...ousers..."

Richard took the not-so-subtle hint and managed to unfasten his belt and then his trousers with one hand, shoving them down, along with his underwear.

At the same time, Camille started to wriggle out of her own underwear, only to be stopped by Richard.

"Let me," he insisted, before pulling the skimpy black lace down her legs, letting out a murmur of appreciation at the sight of them.

He threw them to the floor, all thoughts of untidiness long forgotten, and his mouth met Camille's once again.

 _"Richard!"_ she gasped between kisses, "I...I want...you!"

"I want _you!"_ he managed in return, feeling her legs close around him once more.

"I mean _now!"_ she said, impatiently, "What are you waiting for? A cup of tea?!"

"Ah. Well, that's the thing," Richard replied as he finally entered her, "You seem to have stumbled upon the one thing I enjoy more than tea!"

Camille's laugh turned into a groan as she felt him move inside her, wishing that she had discovered that particular piece of information a _long_ time before now.


End file.
